digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
List of characters in Digimon Tamers
This is a list of characters from the Digimon anime series Digimon Tamers. Creation and Influences Tamers Takato Matsuki and Guilmon Rika Nonaka and Renamon Henry Wong and Terriermon Ai and Mako and Impmon Jeri Katou and Leomon Kazu Shioda and Guardromon Kenta Kitagawa and MarineAngemon Suzie Wong and Lopmon Ryo Akiyama and Cyberdramon Minami Uehara and Seasarmon Alice McCoy and Dobermon Hypnos * Mitsuo Yamaki (山木 満雄): Hypnos Leader. * Reika Otori (鳳 麗花 Ōtori Reika) / Riley: Hypnos Chief Operator. * Megumi Onodera (小野寺 恵 Onodera Megumi) / Tally: Hypnos Operator. * Man In Black: Unnamed Hypnos Agent seen several times in the series, he works for Yamaki as a field operative. Often seen wearing a black suit and hat. * Chief Cabinet Secretary:Member of the government body that sanctioned Hypnos, and the one chief of staff most involved with it's running. Monster Makers * Monster Makers (Wild Bunch): They are the creators of the original Digimon program in 1984. In 200X, they were reunited by Hypnos to first help protect Earth against Digimon (and, using their knowledge, to destroy the Digimon using their own data against them.), then to help create the Ark to bring the children back from the Digital World, and finally to help combat the D-Reaper. One of their greatest creations proved to be the entity known as Grani. ** Gorou "Shibumi" Mizuno (水野 悟郎 Mizuno Gorō): Continued on with the Digimon project after it was shut down in 1986. He later is able to help the kids while they are in the Digital World, as well as rejoining the Monster Makers in Shinjuku to help fight the D-Reaper. ** Janyu "Tao" Wong (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father. ** Rob "Dolphin" McCoy: Alice's Grandfather, professor at Palo Alto University. ** Rai "Curly" Aishuwarya: professor at Miscatonic University. ** Babel: Real name unknown. ** Daisy: Real or full name unknown. ** Johnny Beckenstein:An American ally of the Monster Makers that inform them that a handful of the probes were still functional, and relaying information that allowed them to deduce that the D-Reaper was a quantum bubble ** Fake Shibumi:A digimon(probably another mokumon)call by Shibumi help the tamer to create the blue card for the tamers to digivolve. Other Humans ;Matsuki Family *'Takehiro Matsuki' (松田 剛弘 Matsuda Takehiro): Takato's father, a baker. *'Mie Matsuki' (松田 美枝 Matsuda Yoshie): Takato's mother, a baker. *'Kai Urazoe': Takato's cousin from Okinawa. ;Wong Family *'Janyu "Tao" Wong' (李 鎮宇 Rī Janyū): Henry's father *'Mayumi Wong' (李 麻由美 Rī Mayumi): Henry & Suzie's mother. *'Rinchei Wong' (李 連杰 Rī Rinchei): Henry & Suzie's older brother. *'Jaarin Wong' (李 嘉玲 Rī Jaarin): Henry & Suzie's older sister. ;Nonaka Family *'Rumiko Nonaka'In the English dub, Rika's mother is twice-referred to as "Makino" as though it were her first name, once while answering her phone ("This is Makino!"), and once by her agent ("For you Makino, anything!"), but after this, she is consistently referred to as "Rumiko." "Makino," of course, was the family's last name in the original Japanese, but its use here is not in that context. One suggestion posits that "Makino" could be her modeling name, as she only uses it with people involved in the industry. (牧野 ルミ子 Makino Rumiko): Rika's mother, a model. *'Seiko Hata' (秦 聖子 Hata Seiko): Rika's grandmother. ;Katou Family *'Tadashi Katou' (加藤 肇 Katō Hajime): Jeri's father. *'Shizue Katou' (加藤 静江 Katō Shizue): Jeri's stepmother. *'Masahiko Katou' (加藤 昌彦 Katō Masahiko): Jeri's halfbrother. ;Shioda Family *'Hirofumi Shiota' (塩田 博文 Shiota Hirofumi) / Hirofumi Shioda: Kazu's father. *'Takako Shiota' (塩田 貴子 Shiota Takako) / Takako Shioda: Kazu's mother. ;Kitagawa Family *'Shiyunsuke Kitagawa' (北川 駿介 Kitagawa Shunsuke): Kenta's father. *'Akemi Kitagawa' (北川 明美 Kitagawa Akemi): Kenta's mother. ;Uehara Family *'Takehito Uehara': Minami's father, creator of the V-Pet. ;Yodobashi Elementary * Nami Asaji: Takato's homeroom teacher. * Toshiaki Mori: A teacher * Seiji Kurosawa: the principal * Mr. Iwamoto: another teacher * Yuuji Terayama: Member of Takato's class. * Taizou Aoyama: Member of Takato's class. * Tadashi Nakabayashi: Member of Takato's class. * Jeremy: Member of Takato's class. * Ayaka Itou: Jeri's schoolfriend. * Miki Nakajima: Jeri's schoolfriend. Other Digimon Calumon Twelve Devas Digimon Sovereigns Bio-Emerged Digimon Gorillamon The powerful Gorillamon was an opponent faced by Terriermon in the Digimon video game, before either of them Bio-Emerged into the real word. Gorillamon destroyed a Numemon, a Vegiemon and a Monochromon, before Terriermon Digivolved into Gargomon, and saw him off. Some time later, Gorillamon Bio-Emerged into the real world. The Digital Field his presence created directly pursued Terriermon and Henry, before trapping them in a construction site, and then Gorillamon himself materialised, to face them, along with Takato and Guilmon, in battle, seeking revenge for his defeat. Henry was not willing to let Terriermon fight and demanded Gorillamon return to the Digital World, but he paid no heed, as he fought with Guilmon and Terriermon. Henry refused to let Terriermon Digivolve again, and instead, slashed a Training Grips Modify Card, which Terriermon used to bind Gorillamon. Terriermon was then able to fire his Bunny Blast into Gorillamon’s cannon, causing an explosion which destroyed him. Henry told Terriermon not to absorb his data, in the hopes it would return to the other side. Goblimon/Fugamon When a Goblimon Bio-Emerged into the real world, it found itself immediately confronted by Rika and Renamon. The Goblinmon was not much of a match for Renamon, but still continued to fight. When the nearby Calumon’s powers activated, the Goblinmon Digivolved into a Fugamon,it attacked fairly blindly, smashing anything in it’s way as it tried to get to Renamon, who knocked it down with a volley of kicks and puncheswhich then destroyed it with her Diamond Storm attack, and absorbed it’s data. IceDevimon IceDevimon is a serial killer who killed and absorbed many Digimon in order to become more powerful. In "The Icemon Cometh", he Bio-Emerges in the Real World and begins stalking Rika, who he believes to be as harsh and cruel as himself, and able to make him even more powerful. He tries to tempt her with describing his power, eventually seizing her and taking her to his frozen lair atop a skyscraper. Though he shows her the graveyard of his amassed victims, she is able to resist the temptation and refuse his offer. He then demands a duel against Renamon, who starts toward the lair. Meanwhile, Takato, Henry, Guilmon, and Terriermon arrive and try to rescue Rika, but IceDevimon encases the Digimon in ice. Renamon appears, but IceDevimon is too powerful for her, and even after Rika declares that Renamon is her friend and Renamon digivolves to Kyubimon, she is unable to defeat him. Guilmon and Terriermon then break free of the ice, and Takato uses "Speed" and "Hyper Wing" cards on Guilmon, allowing him to defeat IceDevimon and absorb his data. Because of this ordeal, Rika again had trouble with accepting Renamon as a friend, and she nearly gave up being a Tamer. Musyamon A Musyamon was among the shadowed Digimon who wanted Rika to tame them. Later, another Musyamon’s attempts to Bio-Emerge into the real world were at first thwarted by Hypnos’s Yuggoth program, but upon his second attempt, he destroyed Yuggoth and appeared on Earth by the Shinjuku Guard Rail. After terrorising motorists, he was confronted by Takato and Guilmon; Takato attempted to re-use a Modify Card combo he had previously employed to defeat IceDevimon, but the tactic failed. Henry, meanwhile, was unwilling to let Terriermon fight, but when a little girl chased her balloon into the Digital Field, and Musyamon prepared to kill her, Henry realised that some battles must be fought, and allowed Terriermon to Digivolve into Gargomon to protect her. Gargomon dealt Musyamon a point-blank blast of Gargo Laser, destroying him, and then absorbed his data. Apocalymon/Mephistomon/Gulfmon Locomon/GrandLocomon and Parasimon In "Runaway Locomon", Locomon bio-emerges in the Real World. It hurtles along Tokyo's train tracks, creating a rift to the Digital World at Ichigaya station. Hypnos and the Tamers work together to try and stop Locomon. Growlmon initially attempts to hold back the train, but fails and reverts to Guilmon. He then goes to get help from the other Tamers while Takato, Rika and Renamon sneak aboard. Once aboard, Rika attempts to attack Locomon's furnace, but is in turn attacked by Parasimon. Beelzemon, while riding Behemoth, also attacks Locomon, but hardly fazes him. At this point, Rika returns to the others and attacks them. It is soon revealed that she is being controlled by Parasimon, and that Parasimon is also responsible for taking over Locomon and sending him through Tokyo. The other Tamers catch up to Locomon and return Guilmon, who immediately frees Rika from Parasimon's control. Parasimon forces Locomon to digivolve to GranLocomon, and then attacks Takato and Guilmon, who biomerge and destroy him. However, Parasimon is able to send a signal into the rift before he disappears — this signal allows many other Parasimon to bio-emerge, and they begin destroying the city. The Tamers and their Digimon enter into pitched battle with the Parasimon horde, but are overwhelmed until Gallantmon digivolves to Gallantmon Crimson Mode, flies into the rift, and uses his Crimson Light technique to obliterate the entire swarm. Afterwards, GranLocomon reverts to Locomon and returns to the Digital World. * Locomon and GranLocomon are voiced by Lex Lang. * Parasimon is voiced by David Lodge. Digital World Digimon Omnimon In "Battle of Adventurers", Omnimon is seen chasing an Apocalymon that reformats itself into Mephistomon, until the foe escapes from his pursuit. Later, he aids the Tamers by bringing them to Mephismon's hideout in an abandoned Okinawan laboratory. Jijimon and Babamon Rika, Renamon, Kazu and Kenta ended up transported outside a house in a valley with strong winds. The residents of the house ended up being Babamon and her husband Jijimon, who fought with each other because they were bored. They were happy to have guests and gave the children and Digimon dinner. When Kazu and Kenta asked for them to be their partners they got it confused: They thought that they were supposed to be the Tamers and so they tamed Kazu and Kenta until Renamon ended their roughhousing by hurtling them down a flight of stairs. When Rika and the others left Jijimon and Babamon went back to fighting each other for entertainment. Later on when Calumon released his Shining Digivolution power, Jijimon and Babamon appeared with the other Mega level Digimon that gathered to help the Sovereign fight the D-Reaper. Chuchidarumon Takato, Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Jeri and Leomon came across a Chuchidarumon village in the barren desert, which was constantly attacked by an evil motorcycle called Behemoth. When Behemoth appeared again, Leomon rescued a young Chuchidarumon and thus the other Chuchidarumon welcomed them happily. An older Chuchidarumon also explained to them that they are in the "forgotten village of discarded data", which (as well as the Chuchidarumon) was created by useless data. When Behemoth again attacked, Guilmon knocked off its possessed pilot (a MetalKoromon) but ended up being possessed too. Leomon broke its control on Guilmon and the motorcycle fell into a lava pit, only for it to re-emerge with Beelzemon (the digivolved Impmon) as its driver on it. Later all the Chuchidarumon were exposed to the Light of Digivolution but it is unknown what they digivolved too. Orochimon A long time ago, Orochimon fell to another level of the Digital World and has enslaved a Gekomon and Otamamon village forcing them to make milkshakes for him (in the Japanese version it is beer). Some time later, Andromon continuously tries to defeat Orochimon, but is unsuccessful, and Jeri ends up being kidnapped by Orochimon to make milkshakes (or saké, in the Japanese version). Orochimon is ultimately destroyed by Leomon when Jeri uses a LadyDevimon Digi-Modify card. Other Entities D-Reaper DigiGnomes The Owl Ark/Grani Behemoth References Category:Digimon